Some Day
by LittleMissCastle
Summary: A quick one shot that might finally allow Ranger & Steph to get their someday. NOT MORELLI FRIENDLY. A Babe, I suppose. Not a HEA. Rather AU  Reviews are love!


A/N – This was a multi-chapter story I had posted under my old pen name. I've re-posted it, now complete as a one-shot. Let me know what you think – reviews are LOVE! [Hint, hint!]This is probably a very AU story and there's a Cupcake warning… this is babe all the way.

_**Midnight Thursday - Ranger's POV**_

"Morelli" I called out into the darkness, and that piece of shit Steph called a boyfriend swung around. I emerged from the shadows, my gun trained on his head. "We need to have a little talk, don't we?" With my free hand a shoved Joe into the wall, and he didn't fight back. Apparently, even homicide cops can lose their senses when I slam them into a wall and put a gun to their head. Good to know. "Now, I am going to talk and you are going to listen. What I am saying is not open for debate. I am stating the facts and telling you how you are going to fix it." I snarled, and the piece of scum I had by the shirt collar just nodded. "R-r-r-right" It stammered.

"Now, Stephanie and I had a little chat today – oh no, nothing like this" I paused, looking at the concern that had flashed across Joe's face when he thought for a second I would have slammed my Babe against a wall. I continued: "I noticed some of the bruises on her arms. She wouldn't tell me where they were from. So I pushed. And I watched her. I did a little digging, and went back to see her again. This time, I saw the bruises you left on her stomach. And the nasty cut on her back. You really did a number on her, didn't you? Now, if you ever touch Steph again, you will not only end up with a headache and messed up pants. You will end up in a third world country no-one has even heard of. Understood?" I dropped Morelli to the ground and melted back into the darkness.

_**Hours Earlier - Steph's POV**_

I was sitting in my cubicle at Rangeman, working on the huge pile of searches in my inbox. I was also valiantly trying to ignore the aches in my body. I double clicked and a stinging pain shot up my arm and into my shoulder. I sat back and gingerly massaged my shoulder, snapping back to my computer when Ranger walked in. He sat down on my desk and looked at me quietly. I tried to keep working, but his proximity to me plus his gaze caused me to stop and meet his eyes. "Babe, the men are worried about you. Bobby says he saw bruises on you yesterday when you were working out with him, and Tank, Lester and Hal all say there's something wrong. So are you going to tell me? Can I see the bruises?" I sat there in shock, leaning back in my chair. Not only was I shocked that the boys would care so much they'd say something to Ranger, but that Ranger had never said that much to me in the space of a day before. Slowly I pushed up my sleeves, showing Ranger the purple, yellow and green rainbow of marks on my arms. I avoided Ranger's gaze, but he cupped my chin with his hand and turned my face to his. "Steph, please. Who did this to you? Let me make sure they never hurt you again." I think I surprised Ranger when I pulled away and pulled my sleeves back down. Finally, I looked back up at him, "Ranger, please don't. I can take care of it myself." I returned to my work and eventually Ranger left.

I managed to get through a most of the searches in my inbox, and after a while I started to feel hungry. I realised I hadn't eaten for a few hours, so I popped into the break room and was tempted to turn around and go back to my cubicle. Ranger was sitting in the break room.

"Steph, please. Sit. I've spent the past few hours digging around, and I know it was Morelli who hurt you. And it wasn't just your arms that he bruised, was it?" Ranger stopped, looking at me. His chocolate brown eyes had melted into caramel pools of concern. I closed the door to the break room and slipped out of my Rangeman polo shirt, biting back tears as I stretched my arms over my head. I could not bear to look at Ranger, but I heard his breathing stop as he saw how badly bruised I was. He stood up and walked around me, and he actually gasped when he saw the large island dressing covering the cut on my back. Gingerly he pulled it away, and his voice was shaking when he spoke to me.

"Babe, this cut is infected. Either I am taking you to Trenton General right now, or Bobby is coming in here to deal with it. Your choice." I felt Ranger's hands on my waist, and his forehead on my shoulder, and I let his breathing return to normal. After a few minutes I said to him that I would rather Bobby fix me up than have to be hospitalised again. I sat down in a chair and heard Ranger speaking into his cell. A few minutes later Bobby came in and Ranger left.

"Bombshell? I need to know how you got this cut. And it needs stitches, so this is going to hurt... Bombshell?" The tears had started falling thick and fast now. I sobbed, and regretted it as my ribs ached. "I-I-I-I-it was J-J-Joe! He pushed me, and I fell, and he got mad. We were fighting a-a-a-a-a" I started really bawling then; and Bobby looked totally out of his depth. He pulled a blanket around me and left. Ranger was back, and he sat with me until I stopped crying. After a while Bobby came in and stitched me up, and Ranger sat there the whole time, his fingers intertwined with mine. Bobby left and Ranger and I just sat there. Through the break room window I could see that the sun was setting and the sky was turning purple when Ranger got up and left me. Seconds after he left, Ella appeared and took me up to the seventh floor. She tucked me into Ranger's warm, soft bed, and I slept.

_**Two AM – Ranger's POV**_

I parked the SUV in the garage and entered the lift. Travelling up to the seventh floor, I wondered about my Babe. She was safe now, but that was not good enough. She needed to be away from that piece of scum and she needed to be looked after by someone who really cared. For only the millionth time, I wondered if I should tell Steph how I really felt. Whether a blessing or a curse, I had been provided a way of avoiding telling her the truth. She was in no shape to hear it right now. I slipped into the bathroom, and stripped down, pulling a pair of silky black boxers from the draw. I slipped into the bed next to my Babe and hugged her to me. She stirred long enough to realise it was me before falling back into a dreamless sleep.

One day, I would tell her, and we would be together for ever...

_**Waking up – Steph's POV**_

I woke up and for a moment I was happy. Then I felt his arms tighten around me, and I screamed, jolting away from Joe. I fell out of the bed and onto the floor, and my entire body screamed out I pain. Fighting back the tears, I looked around, and found that I was not in Joe's house, but in the seventh floor apartment at Rangeman. I sighed. I had been living with Ranger in his apartment for two weeks. The cut on my back was healing, my bruises had graduated to a deep blue, meaning that at least they were healing, and Rex had adapted to his new home. Ranger climbed down off the bed and sat on the floor with me.

"Babe?" He said, his eyes melting to caramel pools of love, concern and worry, "He's not going to hurt you ever again. I promise." He hugged me close and I breathed in Bulgari, just enjoying being at peace and knowing I was safe. I never had to go back to that place if I didn't want to. But I knew I had to deal with the hurt one more time. Yes, I had Rex back, and my phone, keys, and car. And Ella had supplied me with a fresh wardrobe of clothes. I swear the woman must be a stockholder at Macy's to be able to procure so much clothing from nowhere. But the one thing I didn't have was my dignity. I had left that behind when I ran away and hid from the world. My mother was calling hourly, and Mary Lou, Connie and Lula were all threatening to break into Rangeman and force me to tell them the truth. I had to go back out into the world. But right now I smelt coffee and doughnuts. The world could wait a few more hours.

_**Breakfast – Ranger's POV**_

My Babe stumbled into the kitchen where she seemed to be magnetically attracted to the doughnuts. I poured her a cup of coffee and sat down across from her. She seemed to be coping ok; maybe today I should sit her down and tell her how I feel? I gazed at her; she was still beautiful even with her black and blue marks which were turning nasty shades of green and yellow. I started to open my mouth when Steph erupted into a rant. At first I thought she was pissed off at me, or Morelli, but then I realised she was yelling at herself. "... And just curling up in a ball for weeks, not moving or going out. I've abandoned Rex, and my mother is ready for my blood. How could I do this to everyone I love? I've pushed away form Connie and Lula; I've even shut out Mary Ann. I've ignored the people I love Ranger. I've ignored you. I need to fix this, and I'm going to do it today!" And, with that, Steph hopped up from the table and hurried back into the bedroom. I thought it best not to disturb her, and besides, I had my own thoughts to deal with. _'I've ignored the people I love, Ranger. I've ignored you.'_ Did this mean that she had ignored people she loved, and that I was one of those people? Or did it mean that as well as ignoring the people she loved, she had ignored me too? Maldito, can't women ever just be straight up? Silently I mentally slapped myself over the head! Why wasn't I being completely straight with her? I was broken from my thoughts by a slight cough at the doorway to the kitchen. I almost fell out of my chair, Babe was looking totally different. Instead of wearing her usual loose pyjama shorts and one of my tee shirts, she was wearing tight black stretchy pants that fell to just under her knees, and her sexy v-neck Rangeman shirt. Her hair was pulled up into a pony-tail and her curls bounced around joyfully. I got up and hugged her; glad to see she was starting to return to normal. I felt her webbed utility belt press in to me, and I looked down to see she had her gun strapped to her thigh, and the pockets around her waist held a flashlight, stun gun, pepper spray, extra clips and two sets off cuffs. I stepped back and saw a smiling, fit and healthy Steph, the bruises on her arms almost unnoticeable.  
>"Babe. Wow, I-" I started to exclaim at her transformation, but my beautiful Steph cut me off.<p>

"Ranger, I have two weeks' worth of skips to chase up, four women almost ready to break I here because they think I'm dead or something, and you let Ella bake doughnuts for me. Doughnuts, Ranger. It was time for me to get back into life. I am safe, and Joe can burn in hell. In fact, I think I might even press charges. Can I have a Rangeman for the day? I might need some help with a few takedowns; I'm not quite back to my old self yet." I stood up, and then sat back down again. Steph was totally screwing with my sanity. I looked up and she was still standing in front of me, although her smile had gone.

"Ranger? What's wrong? I needed to get back on my feet. Moping around here for the rest of my life was not going to teach Joe a lesson. I've watched Ghostbusters so many times I actually don't think I want to see it again. I want my life back Ranger. I need it back. "Steph sat down in a chair next to me, and reached out. "Ranger?"

"Babe. Of course. Bobby's on Bomber watch today, he's all yours. Please, just- Just take your time, and be careful, ok?"

_**Steph's POV**_

When I had walked out of the bedroom dressed in full SWAT gear, ready to get back on with m life, I had expected, well, I don't know what I had expected. I know it wasn't Ranger telling me to be careful and to take it easy. Jesus, Joseph and Mary, now I know why my mother crosses herself so often- men are so frustrating. I thought that Ranger would be happy to see me back in my old self. Sighing, I stepped into the elevator and rode down to the fifth floor. When I stepped out into the Comm. room, a loud cheer went up, and I even got a couple of wolf whistles. Lester came up to me and wrapped me in a bear hug, and I was consequently surrounded by Bobby, Tank, Hal and a few other Rangemen. We were all talking so loudly that we didn't hear Ranger come in. Then again, who does? Ranger cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention before speaking.

"Yes, it's fantastic to have our Steph is back. She has a job to do, and so do the rest of you. Who the hell is watching the monitors while you're all standing around staring at the woman? Bobby, you're with Steph. The rest of you, get back to work." With his 'boss' speech over, Ranger nodded at Tank and went into his office.

Bobby bounded up to me, his face all smiles. Clearly, he enjoyed Bombshell Duty. "So bomber, what's on for today?" Bobby asked, slightly overly enthusiastically. Jeez, was everyone going to play emotional rollercoaster with me today? "OK, ground rules first Bobby," I said, pulling him into my cubicle. "No more extreme happiness. I'm back, and that means I'm ready for it. No kid gloves and treating me special. I'm back, and we have work to do. First stop will be the bonds office, then we can swindle some pineapple upside-down cake form my mother. Just watch out for Grandma Mazur." I smiled, and off we set.

On the way to the bonds office, I left Bobby in his 'zone' and went into one of my own. I was over that piece of shit Morelli, and I wanted him to know that. And, I wanted Ranger to know that. For a fortnight, Ranger had not kissed me. He'd kept his distance and only hugged me when I initiated it. I wanted to a 'someday' with Ranger, and I wanted it one day soon...

_**Later…**_

The noise when I walked into the bonds office had me just about jump out of my skin. Connie jumped up and screamed, rushing out from behind the desk to hug me. But before she could get close enough to hug me, jump up and down screaming or anything of the sort, Lula appeared, looking like a volcano that was about to erupt. Literally. She was wearing all orange today, from her via spiga's to her fluoro orange spandex mini dress. Her hair was flame red and she looked quite pissed off.

"Lula? Hi, I'm, uuhh, back." I said tentatively, and then felt a thousand worlds of pain as Lula crushed me into a bear hug. Connie enveloped me too, as best she could, but with Lula in the way... As Lula let go she started screaming. None of us could quite comprehend her words, but we managed to pick up phrases like 'worried to death' and 'three bags of doughnuts everyday'. As Lula finished her ranting, Connie went back to the desk and handed me a pile of folders. It must have weighed two kilos, the way the skips had built up while I was gone. Now that Lula was somewhat calmer, Vinnie must have decided it was safe to come out. My slime ball cousin took one look at me and burst out laughing.

"You! You think dressing like that is going to catch skips? The only thing you're going to catch dressed like that will be Mooner! And for Chrissakes don't let Morelli see you like that, he'll kill me for letting you out the door!" And with that, my dickhead cousin retreated back into the office, leaving the four of us fuming. As far as I knew, I was the only one who knew the whole truth on how I had gotten the bruises. In fact, I think Bobby, Ranger and I were the only ones who actually knew what I looked like under my clothes. I walked into Vinnie's office and closed the door behind me. I'd never been in Vinnie's office, and what I saw didn't particularly please me. There were skin mags and DVDs lying around, including a few posters with animals that I hoped were photo shopped.

"Vinnie let me tell you one thing right here and now. Morelli doesn't own me. No-one owns me. I am dressing like this because it is practical, comfortable, and because all of my clothing has been living across town from me for a fortnight, not that I have to justify anything to you." I spat out the last word like it was poison on my tongue, and stalked back out the door. Lula, Connie and Bobbie were all looking quite unsure of what to do when I came back out of Vinnie's office. I was different, I knew that. I picked up a doughnut and sat down on the couch, to which Lula joined me.

"Damn girl, you should kick his arse more often! That skinny little man has been complaining the whole time you been gone 'bout how we need you to get skips for us. His silly little white arse has been quivering, waiting to see if you'd come back, now look at how he treats you." Lula said, helping herself to a second doughnut. I just laughed, and gave Lula another hug.

"You know what Lula, next time he wants to give me a hard time, he might just find himself down an employee, because-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. Extracting it from my belt, I shuddered.

"Hi Mom!" I answered, trying to sound positive, like I had not just disappeared for two weeks. 'HI? That's all you have to say after not picking up for TWO WEEKS? I've not heard hide or hair of you for fourteen days? I've ironed everything in the house! The cupboard above the fridge-' my mother stopped herself short of telling me she'd run out of liquor, and I filled in the silence with an apology.

"Ma- I'm sorry. I needed to get my head together for a while, and I needed to do that on my own. It wasn't something I could do at Morelli's. How about I come and see you now?" without waiting for an answer, I replied to my own question. "Really, sure, alright, you break out the pineapple upside down cake and I'll see you in ten. Love you too mum." I flipped my phone shut and left, promising Connie and Lula I would see them soon.

"Two days, not two weeks this time girl!" Lula yelled at me as Bobby and I made for my parents house. My mother was, as usual waiting for me at the front door. Bobby opened my door for me and we walked up the path together. I guided my mother towards the kitchen, and opened the top cupboard above the fridge and poured her a shot. I sat her down in the chair, and waited a minute or two before starting my story.

"Mum- the reason I disappeared was because I needed some time to let myself feel better. I had a huge fight with Morelli and I just wanted to be alone." I sighed as my mother started to open her mouth. I cut her off. "No Ma, I know what you're going to say, and I am not going to hear it again. Joe was the reason I left, Ma. He hit me, and I was black and blue all over." For a brief moment I wondered if this was going too far, but mum needed to know Morelli and I were no longer Morrelli-and-Steph, and that I was Steph. "I'm working for Ranger, and for Vinnie, and I'm happy. I have people looking after me always, and Ranger would never let me get hurt. You can either love me and let me be, or I can stop eating your cake, because I'm done with negative things in my life." I finished my little rant and looked at my other. She let the tears fall from her face as she wrapped me in a hug. I hugged back, and then it was time to go.

Back in the car, I let Bobby drive me around. "Where to Bomber?" He asked me, and I looked at the pile of skips I was supposed to be finding. But there was something else I had to do first. I had to get my life back. "Can you take me to Morelli's? I need to get my stuff." I expected Bobby to just say flat out no, but instead he turned the car towards Morelli's house. I expected him to want to go into the hell hole with me, but instead he asked me, quite politely if I needed him to come in with me.

"Will you come to the door with me please? I need to do this on my own, but I think I should have someone within easy access, to stop me from strangling the bastard. Oh, and you'd better take the keys, too, because I don't trust myself not to run over him again." I smiled at the look of confusion on his face. Some things Ranger hasn't found out about, I guess. I marched up to the house and opened the door, seeing Morelli sitting on the couch. Bob came running up to me, and I bent down to pat him, as Morelli looked up and frowned. "What are you doing here bitch?" He made his intentions clear as he turned back to the TV. I stormed up the stairs and grabbed the few clothes and items I missed. I liked the clothes and shoes Ella had bought me, but some things, like the underwear I was wearing the first time Ranger kissed me (pathetic, I know), couldn't be replaced. Throwing them in my bag, I grabbed the last few things, returning to the front door to give them to Bobby. Then I went and stood in front of the TV. Morelli tried to look around me to the hockey match that was playing on the TV, so I reached around myself and turned it off. Satisfied that I had his attention, I looked at my scum of an ex boyfriend. I glared at him as I let loose my barrage of words.

"You arse. How can you sit there and watch the TV after what you did to me? How can you not hate yourself for what you did to me? I still have bruises on my back from you. I will have a scar running across it forever, to remind me of what you did. How DARE you sit there and watch hockey. You don't deserve TV, or Bob, or life, or doughnuts! You;d better watch out Joseph Morelli, because one day soon people are going to find out what you did, and they're not going to like it!" Bobby stuck his head in the front door and grinned at me. "You want those keys now Steph?"

I just smiled and walked back to the car, knowing that I was going to be okay. Maybe I'd even have my someday with Ranger…


End file.
